WIllabeth
by Wills Lover
Summary: My first Willabeth fanfiction in a while enjoy what if will and Elizabeth married and that night will dose something what is it?


Wills Prov:

I was working when a letter came saying wait there tonight I will come to you. I knew it was from Elizabeth. That night I heard footsteps coming towards me and I said "Who's

there?" "Me Elizabeth. " I came out of the shadows and said "Elizabeth" she smiled and we went into the blacksmiths shop and I smiled. "so you got my letter I hope." "yeah I

got it. Um Elizabeth?" "something wrong Will?" "No I just want to ask you something." "Oh what is it?????" "Elizabeth will you marry me?" "YES WILL " I smiled and gently

kissed her. Elizabeth said "Will??" "Yeah?" "Jack Sparrow want's to see us." "OK Lets go." Elizabeth and I went to the Black Pearl and Jack reached out to us and helped us

abord the ship. Elizabeth ran to the railing and she threw up but in the processe she gripped the railing and she almost fell over borde I ran over to her and said "Elizabeth. give

me your hand!!!!!!!!" "Will I can't I'll fall." "Elizabeth Now." Elizabeth let go to grab my hand and she almost fell but I grabbed it fast and said "Elizabeth hang on baby please

hang on" "WILL PLEASE HELP ME UP!!!!!!" I Pulled her back onbored and said "Elizabeth thank god. are you hurt??" "no I am fine." I help her on to her feet. "Oh Elizabeth

I am glad your OK. I love you." "I love you too. Thanks for catching me I wouldn't leave untill you left with me." "I know. I mean it were engaged after all." I pulled her in to a

hug.

Elizabeths Prov:

Will was talking to Jack and I was at the railing and I was watching the calm ocean when Gibbs accedently pushed me and I screamed as I tried to grab something I heard Will

calling my name and saying get some rope the tied one end of the rope to the mast and WIll tied it to his waist and jumped over the edge and dove under he grabbed my

unconciouse form and we got back on the deck. He placed me in our priviate qauters on the bed. "Elizabeth??" He put his lips on mine and kissed me then when he removed

his lips I coughed and said "Will?" "Thank god. Elizabeth you gave me a scare." "Sorry. Gibbs accedently pushed me." I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug. Jack

came in and said "Is everything OK?" "yeah But Jack take us home." I nodded. I threw up. "Elizabeth your not OK are you?" "No I am sick." we got back to port royal and

Will took me back to blacksmiths shop. "Will?" "What's wrong love?" "I really need to lie down." "OK. Follow me." I followed Will upstairs to his house and he smiled. "here

you can rest in my room." "Thanks." "are you thirsty?" "a little." "do you want some water?" "sure thanks" Will got me some water and I lied down on his bed and said "Will?"

"whats up?" "how long are you working today?" "Not to long I'll check up on you soon I promise. and if you want you can rest here tonight." I fell asleep.

Wills Prov:

I put out the fire and turned towards the stairs when there was a sudden knock. I went and opened it. "Hello??" "Mr. TUrner?" "Govner. Your daughter and I are engaged and

she has fallen ill from falling into the sea last night. I must go check on her" "OK you have my blessing do tell her I stopped by." "I shall. thanks I'll see you tomarro." I shut the

door and I went upstairs and said "Elizabeth?" "Will?" I sat on the bed next to her. "Yeah. your father stopped by and he gave his blessing. Are you hungry?" "Yeah." "Me too.

What are you hungry for?" "I don't really care it is up to you" "You sure?" "Yeah Will." "OK. I'll be right back." I went and got our phone and and coupons for subs and went

back and sat on the bed next to Elizabeth. "what kind of sub do you want sweetie." "ham salami and rostbeef." "OK." I dieled the nimber and said "hi I'd like to place a take out

order. I'd like 2 Ham Salami and rostbeef subs" "Pick up or diliver?" "Deliver.I live at the Blacksmith shop" "Ok 20 minutes." "OK" I hung up and said "Come on Elizabeth lets

get ready for dinner."

Elizabeths Prov:

Will and I were getting ready for dinner when there was a knock on the door WIll took the money and went to get the food and when he came back up I was waighting. I

smiled when he placed the subs on the table and he said "Sweeetie?" "yeah?" "what do you want to drink?" "do you have any sprite?" "Yeah 9 bottles." "OK I want that." "OK."

after he sat down I gently smiled. As we ate WIll said "How are you feeling?" "alot better. when should our wedding be?" "How is in 1 day?" "OK." Will saw my biggest smile.

After dinner I helped Will clean up. "Elizabeth?" "Yeah?" "You want to spend the night?" "No thanks." "OK I'll walk you home then." "No need" "OK then call me when you get

home I wont sleep untill I hear from you." "OK I love you." I walked home and when I walked threw that door I darted upstairs and went into my room I picked up the phone

right when my dad came in. "Elizabeth who are you calling at thi hour?" "Will I promised him I would." I heard a voice say "Hello?" "Hi is this my cutie?" "Yes. is this Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. I just got home." "OK." "Will I am gonna pop bye tomarro OK??" "OK" we fell asleep. In the morning I quickly got dressed and went to the shop. I knocked on the

door and Will opened it. "Hi Elizabeth." "hi Will." We went inside and I said "Will aren't you going to work today?" "No." "Ok." we walked upstairs.

WEDDING DAY

Finnaly we were happily married. after the wedding Will and I went home and he sang a song

hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black 

Thaat night was so memerable I could not forget it.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

what do you think


End file.
